


Производственная практика

by Bukan, Yozhik



Series: Тонкая грань: расширенная вселенная [9]
Category: Original Work, Saiyuki, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Parallel Universes
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:50:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В продолжение и в развитие драббла Yozhik "Запасный выход".<br/>Приключения Корнея и Таон в параллельной вселенной, похожей на расширенную вселенную "Звёздных войн".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Производственная практика

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Запасный выход](https://archiveofourown.org/works/369956) by [Yozhik](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik). 



– Слушай… – радость вдруг оставила Таон. – Я ведь уже пропадала аж на пятьсот лет, а ведь мы без понятия, как здесь течёт время. Родители с ума сойдут.

– Мы всегда можем вернуться. Ключ у нас, врата под рукой. Правда, я не совсем уверен, что обойдётся без накладок со временем.

– Ну тогда ладно, тогда давай развлекаться, объясним потом…

– Давай.

Таон начала везде бегать, осматриваться… Чинить она ничего не умела, только чувствовать – и вот это её местами изумляло.

– А как тебя угораздило форс-юзером-то стать?

– Да вроде отродясь не был…

– А сейчас – стал. Я же вижу. Место особое, что ли?

– Наверно.

– Тогда оно нас так просто не отпустит.

– Возможно. Пока надо хоть разобраться, что тут есть вообще.

– Пошли. В технике я совсем не смыслю, если только Сила что подскажет…

– Да я в здешней тоже только по фильмам.

– Ну, тогда методом тыка…

– Тоже неплохо.

Правда, Таон очень отвлекали живые существа, желающие с ней подружиться. Видно, чуяли родственную душу. Девушка радостно их гладила и кричала Корнею:

– Ну вот, хочу помочь – и не пускают! Кстати, а что мы есть-то будем? Там есть консервы?

– Не знаю, – он улыбнулся. – Слушай, раз уж ты так ладишь с этим зоопарком – попроси их показать, где тут что.

– А правда, – Таон принялась объясняться с ящерицами и прочими. Где знаками, где словами, где просто Силой в мозг.

Кажется, поняли. Закрутились, потрусили куда-то.

Таон двинула за ними. Там нашлось много жуков и личинок… креветок, это уже лучше… и каких-то горелых на вид, но вполне съедобных фруктов.

– Иди сюда! На копчёное мясо похоже!

– Иду, сейчас.

– Вот, я уже накрыла тут на траве.

– Хорошо бы тут и с водой было неплохо.

В самом деле, вскоре нашёлся бьющий из-под земли источник. Куда чище лужиц, в которых жили креветки. Кажется, на первое время можно было и устроиться. Тем более что строения, обеспечивающие крышу над головой, тут тоже были. И куда больше одного.

– Жалко, у нас нету спальных мешков или чего-то вроде…

– Что-нибудь найдём, тут, в конце концов, не одну эпоху жили.

– Ну или травы натаскаем, с милым и так рай… Но надо было больше вещей брать с собой.

– Кто ж знал.

– Да уж, вот и погуляли.

– Можем вернуться.

– Я бы предложила сбегать домой за спальниками, куртками и прочим.

– А давай. Заодно проверим, как именно эти врата работают в обе стороны.

– Пошли. Надеюсь, в пятое место не вынесет.

– Не должно.

* * *

И в самом деле – родной город, та самая стена рядом с краеведческим музеем.

– Ура! И нам очень повезло с твоей мамой!

– Да уж, она хотя бы поймёт.

– И сколько нас не было, тётя Саня? – с порога осведомилась Таон.

– Да недолго. А где вас опять?..

– А мы попали в будущее, – доверительно сообщила невестка. – В эпоху новых ситхов. На пустую базу.

– А, – спокойно кивнула Санька.

– И теперь пришли попросить кое-какого снаряжения – и вернуться, можно?

– Ну только совсем не пропадайте.

– Ни в коем случае.

– Тогда удачи.

Они быстро собрались – и теперь готовы были вернуться в мир, который нашли. Пожалуй, в таком режиме изучать этот новый мир было бы очень приятно. Такие себе выезды на каникулы за город. В чужую галактику. Завоёвывать.

А почему бы и нет. Вон, старшие разрешают. Красота. А с родителями Таон потом тоже как-нибудь объяснятся… Успеется.

…Теперь они могли обосноваться здесь с куда большим комфортом. И всё изучать… А изучать было что. В своё время народу здесь жило немало, и самого разного. И от всех осталась техника, обстановка… а от многих – и записи. По счастью, вполне сохранившиеся. И даже на языках, поддающихся расшифровке. Корней писал таблицы, разгадывал умом – Таон скорее полагалась на интуицию, на дерзкие догадки с наскоку. А совместно что-то и получалось.

Этот мир казался будто игрушечным, созданным специально для них. Но в то же время был осязаемо реальным. И пока что – только их, больше ничей. Надо же. Прямо-таки и не верится. Как бы пакостью какой не обернулось.

…И завоёвывать некого.

Да и рано пока ещё. Освоить бы что есть. Что тоже весьма интересно.

Кстати, от всех записей веяло скрытой тревогой, какой-то опасностью, унёсшей все прошлые цивилизации. Хотя – зверьё вон выжило, и сколько ещё жило само по себе. А ведь не местные, насколько помнил по книжкам Корней. Привезённые извне в один из периодов расцвета. Ну да нападающие извне, так называемые силы света, зверьё не били. А вот то чёрное и неназываемое, о чём даже писать боялись…

– Найдём, – хмыкал Корней, – и разберёмся. Наверняка как в ужастике каком – очень старый и очень вредный дух или кто-то вроде.

– Который вылезает по ночам и нагоняет на всех… как это… экзистенциальный ужас?

– Ага.

– Поищем. И укусим.

– Или поговорим.

– Если оно сразу не начнёт бросаться.

– Ну понятное дело.

Надо было вычислять место жительства этого существа. Что тоже приходилось делать наугад. По аурам, по запискам, по интуиции… По реакции ящериц, в конце концов.

* * *

И вот, кажется, первое хранилище чьей-то души. Ну, не считая того, которое они нашли в первый день. Тот, первый голокрон они сначала не смогли активировать, а потом забыли про него, потеряли из виду. А вот теперь можно было попробовать пообщаться.

– А может, с него надо было начинать? Ладно, сейчас у нас есть только этот…

– Я думаю, они существуют независимо. Так что всё равно, какой брать.

– Просто мне кажется, что мы пропустили очевидную подсказку. Ладно, давай активировать.

– Сейчас узнаем.

Они соединили ладони и снова положились на наитие. С Таон Сила была с самого рождения, Корней обретал её только здесь и осваивался помалу – и почти без теории. Кино теорией считаться не могло. А вот то, что подсказывала его подружка – жена – может быть, хотя иногда и с трудом.

Ну да какая разница – лишь бы работало!

…И вот они услышали тяжкие вздохи – издалека – и тихие проклятия. И даже разглядели в воздухе силуэт. Далеко не человекоподобного существа.

– Ой, это ж кто… – выдохнула Таон. – Добрый вечер.

Существо смотрело на них с лёгким удивлением и что-то по-своему шипело.

– Мы вам спать помешали?

– По-моему, он просто на бейсике не говорит, – шепнул Корней. – Давай напрямую попробуем.

– Давай.

Таон потянулась к сознанию древнего существа. Корнею оставалось только помогать.

Существо заворчало, его мысли сводились к «вы бессовестные мелкие и жалкие создания, как вы посмели меня разбудить?»

– Скажи ему, что мы не с дурными намерениями, – предложил Корней.

«Мы просто хотели познакомиться», – девушка обворожительно улыбнулась.

«И узнать, как оживить это место», – внезапно для себя самого добавил парень.

Существо пожало плечами:

«Даже я погиб, а вы – ну что вы можете, детишки?»

«Увидим».

«Хотите попытаться? Меня не выпускайте».

«Почему?»

«Помогать не стану. Пустая трата энергии».

«Мы и не просим».

«Ну ладно. Понаблюдаю за вашими усилиями».

«Отлично».

– Давай других искать? – предложила Таон. – Может, сложим целую картинку…

– Давай.

…Их изыскания были пока очень однообразны. Ситхи старых времён хотели спать и злились на нарушающих их покой малолеток. Никто не верил в их успех.

– Надо искать кого-то посовременнее, – заключил Корней.

– Надо. Меня очень интригует тот, первый, что в угол закатился…

– Найдём.

– Или сам найдётся.

– Тоже возможно.

* * *

Разгадка нашлась через несколько дней. Сначала Таон, а следом Корней услышали тихий-тихий перестук.

– Мыши, что ли? – задумалась девушка. – Непохоже, нет их тут у нас, да и звук слишком металлический.

– Мыши-киборги? Пошли посмотрим.

Но столь необычайных существ они не обрели. Нашли только тот, первый голокрон. Существо в нем явно очень хотело наружу. И быстро-быстро орудовало спицами. И как тут было не выпустить. Просто из любопытства.

Очередной ситх очень отличался от остальных. Сразу начал ворчать:

– Почему не выпустили прямо как нашли? Я проснулся, шапку вот успел связать…

– Не успели, – торопливо объяснил Корней.

– Мы вас потеряли, – добавила Таон. – Извините, – и невольно хихикнула.

Ситх оскорбился и нахлобучил на неё шапочку:

– О вы… Эти вот тоже, – он обвёл жестом пространство вокруг, – боялись моего размаха. Кто прятался, кто убегал…

– А мы не побоимся, – заверил Корней.

– Мда? Больно мелкие.

– Зато деятельные, как и вы, милорд.

– Особенно она.

Таон поправила съехавшую на глаза шапку и подмигнула.

– Ну-ну, – сказал ситх. – Надо будет посмотреть вас в деле.

– Всегда пожалуйста.

…Теперь они были тут уже не одни. Появился зловещий старший. Таон мысленно надулась. Тайна тайной, но ведь «нашей компании не нужен ни один взрослый, пусть даже сам президент!» Не то. Хотя узнать у него всё что можно надо было обязательно. А потом можно дать и по башке. Или нет. Видно будет.

Пока что ситх их не сильно угнетал. Только презирал и дарил шарфики. Хоть какая польза. А главное – смешно. И даже немножко интересно.

Гонял, конечно, их этот Дарт Вязальщик и в хвост и в гриву – зато по делу, ибо знал, как сделать то, о чём говорил Корней. Вдохнуть жизнь в это место. Ну а что ещё надо…

Занятие было наиувлекательнейшее. И ситх постепенно офигевал от способностей детишек… Ведь разбирались же. И быстро. Откуда что бралось. Даже везением не объяснишь. Только, чёрт возьми, талантом. Призванием, чёрт побери.

Судьба.

* * *

Ничто, как говорится, не предвещало. Все разбрелись, кто уж по каким делам, а Санзо валялся в траве и привычно пытался осилить ещё несколько страниц книги Дарта Ёжика.

И тут произошло что-то совсем уж неожиданное.

Со стороны Врат явились его сын с супругой. А с ними ещё кто-то – хмурый тип в чёрных одеждах, с тянущимся в карман носком на спицах. Последний – не носок, а неизвестный – явно не понимал, куда и как попал.

– Это ещё что, это зачем… – сердито забормотал Ересиарх.

– Это мы показываем могущество, – заявила Таон, – здравствуйте, Санзо-сама.

– Извините, больше было некуда телепортировать, – сообщил Корней.

– Прибить надо? – мрачно-лениво осведомился Санзо.

– Да не обязательно.

– Я могучий ситх древности! Меня так просто не прибьёшь! – странный старик быстро-быстро замелькал спицами.

– Носками отбиваться будешь? – осведомился Санзо.

– Может, подарит.

– Дурдом.

– А ты-то кто? – осведомился Вязальщик.

– Я его отец. Правда, сам удивлён, что парень столь крут.

– Ну  мы и не такое можем, – Корней подмигнул Таон.

– Ага. Вот хотим по старой традиции превзойти наставника.

– А я при чём? – фыркнул Санзо. Впрочем, довольно одобрительно – мол, справитесь и без меня…

– Правда, родителей привлекать нечестно, – закивал Вязальщик.

– А больше народу – веселее, – подмигнул Корней.

– Ну-ну.

– Санзо-сама настолько крут, – сообщила Таон, – что добивает врагов одним стоянием на месте со свирепым взглядом.

– Хотя у мамы круче получается.

– И вообще скажи спасибо, Дарт Вязальщик, что со своими родителями не познакомила.

– Но он прав, как-то неизящно.

– Да, по принципу «а у меня есть старший брат, он вас танком переедет и из крейсера застрелит»…

– Мы так, не пугать а познакомить.

– И показать навык телепортации.

– Верю-верю… – посерел ситх.

– Ну и здорово.

– Ну и уберите его, тогда дам обедать, – объявил Санзо.

– Да мы, если что, и сами. Кстати, – оживился Корней, – а у вас тут никого нет, кого не жалко в далёкую галактику на тупую работу? А то я почти готов Звёздную Кузницу запускать, а на одной автоматике далек не уйдёшь, люди нужны.

Санзо нахмурился:

– Прямо у меня тут – нет, не знаю, мои так называемые последователи и здесь хорошо живут, а Катрионины единоверцы, думаю, не сочтут… В центре поспрошайте – ну, в центре левого берега.

– Учтём.

Они запулили несчастного ситха обратно, а тем временем готовый носок подарили Санзо.

– В следующий раз второй принесём.

– Он что, паук у вас?

– А правда, – озадачилась Таон, – он шерсть, видимо, из себя добывает…

– Ну изначальные ситхи и были насекомыми, – кивнул Корней.

– Ой, а точно. Вот такие у нас знакомые, Санзо-сама.

– Ну, ещё что расскажете? Если останетесь пообедать…

– Расскажем, расскажем…

Они засиделись здесь надолго – и потом только спохватились, что паук мог там чего и натворить. Хотя… можно и рискнуть. Большой дядька, совсем уж без присмотра не распояшется… Наверно. Да и интересы у них пока ещё общие.

– Ну ладно, мы домой, Санзо-сама…

– Давайте, удачи, потом расскажете, как оно.

– Обязательно.

* * *

Вернувшись на базу, Корней и Таон застали там зрелище совсем неожиданное. Вязальщик больше не был один. И не за счёт пыльных стариков, сидевших в других голокронах. Появился кто-то совсем новенький. Незнакомый, и очень интересный.

Таон так и уставилась на мощного зеленокожего красавца в чешуе.

– Это мой ученик, – проскрипел Вязальщик. – Двое на двое.

– Отлично, – кивнул Корней.

Таон только плечом повела. Что же это им сулило?

Может, новое приключение. А может, тревогу, проблему на всю жизнь. Вот о чём предупреждали рукописи…

Что ж, будет видно.

Познакомились они весьма скомканно, толком друг другу и не представлялись. А потом зеленокожий подошёл прямо к Корнею. И глаза новоявленного ученика горели очень нехорошим огнём. И трудно было не понять, что он имеет в виду.

Таон мгновенно выскочила из-за мужниной спины и воинственно упёрла руки в бока:

– Все отойдите, и ты, любимый, тоже! Я сейчас буду драться сама!

– Ты уверена?

– Абсолютно.

Физически она, конечно, была слабее этого зелёного ситха, но знала приёмы и творчески применяла Силу… И помогать или мешать ей явно не стоило. Не простит.

Кинулась она первая, яростно и сразу же увёртываясь от атак. Скоростью и брала. И нахрапом – куснёт и отскочит. Попробуй угонись.

В итоге загоняла она ситха до состояния «язык на плечо» – а тогда ударила электричеством. Вполне успешно.

Он упал кверху брюхом – но сдаваться стал картинно. Ничего, в общем-то, удивительного. Рыцарские чувства, понимаешь, решил проявить. А дрался как мясник… Ну ничего. Хорошо бы знать, что он ей не поддавался…

– Больше не лезь, – припечатала Таон.

– Посмотрим.

…Теперь база была разделена на две части, и на чужую территорию лучше было без повода не соваться. А повод то и дело находился. Особенно этот новенький вечно совался куда не просили. То ли скучно ему, то ли информацию собирает, то ли ещё подраться хочет. То ли, блин, влюбился. Этого ещё не хватало. Даже не будь она замужней и влюблённой в своего мужа женщиной – этот зелёный ведь просто хам! Ещё и странной внешности. Хотя это-то, пожалуй, немножко и интересно. Издалека полюбоваться, ага. Ничего такого…

А вот от зеленокожего исходили такие волны… что Таон удивлялась, как Корней ещё не дал ему в глаз. Или слишком уверен, что не о чем беспокоиться? С её стороны – безусловно, не о чем. Но…

– Он меня бесит. Сама прибью?

– Если хочешь.

– Хочу. А тебе неохота подраться?

– Да вообще интересно бы.

– Тогда давай ты вступись за мою честь, а я тебя подстрахую.

– Договорились.

Кажется, ожидался очень интересный бой. Теперь бы выбрать нужный момент. И вызвать этого зелёного… Хотя он тоже имеет право на реванш. Так что – кто первый успеет.

Получилось-то почти одновременно. Тоже удачно. И Таон оставалось только глядеть и не подпрыгивать на месте, не вмешиваться. Хотя и хотелось, ой как. Но ведь не каждый день увидишь тактику Корнея. А так интересно…

Он ведь, наверно, готовился к этому дню – и всё равно импровизировал… Всё-таки не его стихия. Если и брать – то расчётом и, может, спокойствием. Ну, и нестандартными техниками. Потому что стандартным взяться неоткуда.

И всё это против грубой силы.

Главное – не попасть под удар, а там уж как-нибудь. Уколоть в важную точку – да и… Если повезёт, конечно. Но вполне может. При правильном-то подходе к стечению обстоятельств.

Так что – не удастся новенькому ситху отыграться, ох, не удастся… По крайней мере, на этот раз.

* * *

Зеленокожий бесился ужасно. Ему хотелось стереть эту парочку в порошок, а девчонку сперва ещё и поиметь. Его учитель, Вязальщик, чувствовал это и не слишком одобрял – скучно же. Да и банально… Куда интереснее, говорил старый ситх, победить интеллектом.

– Вот сами и старайтесь, – огрызался ученичок. – Зачем же вы меня призвали, как не ради грубой силы?

– Безнадёжно, – вздыхал старик, и в итоге махнул рукой. Если убьют – призовёт кого поумнее. А может, какой толк и выйдет. Пусть пока мальчик попытается накинуться. Вдруг чему-нибудь да научился.

…Корней и Таон не то чтобы предчувствовали нападение, но проснулись за секунду до… И стали бить вместе. Девушку особенно злило, как грязно этот тип её хочет. Ладно бы ещё как-нибудь культурно… Тогда и она бы могла… то есть нет, не могла бы, конечно, она любит и замужем, но хотя бы откликнулась бы… да нет, о чём она, так лучше, что по ауре видно всё его скотство, теперь он точно беспощадный враг…

Ну и хорошо, значит, можно не отвлекаться. И беспощадно лупить…

– Сгинь! – орала Таон. – После сегодняшнего ты уже не мужчина! – и лупила соответственно.

Корней только удивлялся – во разошлась.

«А ты что, совсем не ревнуешь? – спросила она его мысленно. – Разве такие оскорбления не смываются кровью?»

«Согласен, просто неожиданно».

«Удивляешь ты меня. Помогай лучше!» – и коленом, коленом, а когда сложится пополам – то ещё по спине с применением Силы добавить…

«Конечно».

Вот так и добили – зелёный даже не смог ни одного серьёзного удара нанести.

– Эх, сразу надо было, – вздохнул Корней.

– Пожалуй.

– Ну да ладно.

Таон постояла над телом поверженного противника. Подумалось мельком – а как бы всё-таки было бы с ним… Она только понадеялась, что Корней не заметит. Кажется, и впрямь не заметил.

А теперь осталось только позвать Вязальщика – пусть хоронит… Да надеяться, что на этом всё и успокоится.

– Хотя кто его знает, кого он ещё призовёт…

– По ходу разберёмся.

* * *

Зеленокожий, так и оставшийся безымянным, лежал на погребальном костре, а на шее у него красовался бирюзовый шарфик. Старый ситх уже плёл новый, в полосочку, и вздыхал. И мысли у него были самые невесёлые.

Призвать ещё кого-нибудь? Да разве ж найдётся умный… А может, и ну это всё? Совсем, в болото. Улететь куда-нибудь, ну или переместиться, и открыть магазин вязаных изделий… И спокойно, и дело интересное… Вот только прощаться с опасными детишками или исчезнуть по-тихому?..

Нет, кажется, по-тихому уже не получится. Вон они, подходят к погребальному костру. Настроены-то вроде мирно… Как будто и не сами его убили. Впрочем, сам дурак…

– Кажется, мне больше нечего вам предложить, – вздохнул Дарт Вязальщик.

– В любом случае спасибо за помощь, – вежливо и вполне искренне сказал Корней.

– Это было прикольно, – Таон подмигнула. – Теперь опять будем одни, без старших…

– Да, я перемещусь, когда прогорит костёр. Устраивайтесь.

– Было интересно.

…Вот как-то так и распрощались. Теперь, наверно, стоило и домой заглянуть. И всё рассказать. А дальше будет видно.

_Март 2012_


End file.
